Officially Unofficially Together
by Vanilla Coated Love
Summary: "According to the Book of Relationships... there is no such thing as 'we're officially unofficially together.' Now call that dumbass and you tell him to make you his girlfriend already!"


**Officially Unofficially Together**  
by: _Vanilla Coated Love_

_"According to the Book of Relationships... there is no such thing as 'we're officially unofficially together.' Now call that dumbass and you tell him to make you his girlfriend already!"_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Dedication**: For_ Mara_. :) Here's my present for you. I'm so sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted. Still, I hope you like it.

**Author's notes**: Many thanks to _Athena_ for telling me not to give up and for beta reading the first half of this fic. I added a little bit of something in the story for you. Let's see if you can find it. ;)

Pardon my errors and typos. Heehee.

_-VCL 12/31/12 (LAST DAY OF THE YEAR, BABY!)_

* * *

_How will I know if he really loves me?_  
_I say a prayer with every heart beat._  
_I fall in love whenever we meet,  
I'm asking you what you know about these things._  
_-Whitney Houston_

A package for Kitsuneme arrived one New Year's eve. Exact year unknown.

Recipient, who just came back from work, was confused; it didn't say who it was from.

He opened the package.

It was an audiotape.

"Huh. Weird."

Weird because he got a gift a almost a week _after_ Christmas.

Nonetheless, he went down the basement and found an old cassette that could luckily play tapes.

He sat on the base of the staircase. He slid the tape, made sure the volume was just right, and hit play.

A familiar voice started talking.

...

...

...

_Testing. One two three. Hello? Can you hear me? Is this thing on?_

_***tap tap tap***_

_Hmmm. I guess red blinkly light means it's recording. Alright, let's do this!_

_Ahem ahem. And to what do I owe you this little tape with my oh so sexy voice? Simple, really... TO HUMILIATE YOU. BWAHAHAHA-_

_***coughing fit follows***_

_Uh, I need to work on my evil laugh. But anyway, Kitsu, my friend, one day you'll receive this tape and you will thank me for... documenting... yes, documenting's a safe term. Where was I? Ah, right. Documenting your hell of a love, or 'sort of' love story. Trust me, you two aren't the first. I just finished recording Hotaru and Ruka's a week ago so don't cha worry, old buddy!_

_I shan't reveal myself. Mystery's nice, don't you think?_

_First of all... I just want to make this clear, I am not a stalker. So if you're wondering how I knew even the most intimate moments that have happened between you and Anna... Don't blame me! Blame my Alice, man! You know I can't stop reading minds and-_

_Shit. I just blew my cover. Whatever. Just... ugh, so much for not knowing._

_Oh! This will be in third person, okay? Just for effect._

_Here we go. Super sexy narrator's voice? Check. Script? Check. Chips in case I get hungry? Check. Water in case I get thirsty? Check._

_Aaah! I've been babbling for the past three minutes and seventeen seconds! Make that eighteen seconds. No, nineteen! Twenty! Twenty one!_

_Ugh. Stupid seconds. Why do they have to change every second?_

_Never mind._

_Let's start._

_Three._

_Two._

_And this is Koko if you haven't figured it out, genius._

_One._

_Go._

_***Inhales***__  
_

...

...

...

* * *

To tell you the truth, twenty one year old Anna had no idea what they had. Friends, lovers, or maybe something in between. She didn't even care... at first. Anna thought her "relationship" with Kitsuneme would survive without a label. Like duh, this was normal, right?

Yes. Of course. Absolutely.

But when her friends decided to barge in the little bakery where she worked part time... well... it got her thinking.

"Earth to Anna? _Hellooooo_?"

"Huh? What?" she asked, startled.

Sumire grinned as she leaned back to her seat. "You were spacing out. I was asking what's your status with Kitsu."

Sumire loved this topic the most. It made Anna uneasy.

She fiddled with the ruffles of her skirt, her uniform in the cafe, and dared to steal a glance at her best friend who was sitting beside Sumire, asking... _begging_ for help.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I'm on Permy's side on this one," Nonoko said as she stirred her coffee.

Sumire had this smug look on her face. She was winning alright.

It was a quarter past one in the afternoon and business in the café was slow. Plus it was Anna's break. Sumire planned her attack well. Anna was relieved that Mikan wasn't there, she was worse when it comes to meddling with other people's love life.

Love life.

Did she even have one?

"Just answer the question! I'm dying to know."

Anna heaved a sigh as she thought of the right and safe words to say. "We're... uh..."

Sumire was tapping her foot impatiently now, her hair a bit frizzy from the winter breeze outside.

"... officially unofficially together?" Anna finished.

Silence.

Nonoko was the first to speak. "Oh dear Lord," she whispered to herself, but Anna heard her loud and clear.

Sumire's reaction was worse; she didn't utter a word in the next few minutes. Instead she took her bag and took out a tablet. Then she started tapping away or whatever it is that a person does on touch screens.

"Permy?"

The woman with the cat-dog Alice silenced her with a, "shhhh!"

Anna looked at Nonoko and mouthed the words, 'What's she doing?'

Nonoko simply raised her shoulders and shook her head in response.

They waited without another word, though Anna's heart was beating loud and fast. She rarely got nervous, but a quiet and serious Sumire would make you uneasy.

"Here we go," she announced, and faced her tablet towards Anna's direction so that she could see the screen clearly.

"What exactly am I looking at?"

"The Relationship Book."

First of all it was not a book. It was some weird app with hearts everywhere. Second... was there even such a thing?

"Ohhh-kay. What does it do?"

"It's basically Dr. Love in book form."

_App. form_, Anna corrected in her head.

"Now let's search the words that you said a while ago..."

"Permy, let's not. I get your point now."

Sumire paid her no mind. Seconds later there was a soft "ping!" signaling the search was  
finished.

"What does it say?" Nonoko asked rather impatiently.

"According to the Book of Relationships... there is no such thing as 'we're officially unofficially together.' Now..." Sumire narrowed her eyes towards Anna. "... call that dumbass and you tell him to make you his girlfriend already!"

Here she goes again, Anna thought to herself.

"I know you mean well, Kitsu is one of your best friends, but there's nothing going on between me and Kitsuname. We're just-"

"Friends." Nonoko finished. "Oh, Anna, don't say that."

"Why are you so interested anyway?" That part boggled her mind the most. "Why now?"

"We've been waiting too damn long for this." Sumire raised her hand before Anna could say another word. "Don't interrupt me, pinky," she said mentioning Anna's old nickname. "He's been in and out of Japan ever since high school graduation, but he calls you every night when he's at some other country. And when you got sick? Oh God, he flew halfway across the world just to make sure you were fine! Kitsu didn't even believe Koko when he said you were doing okay. I swear, that guy only arrives when it has something to do with you."

"That's not true-"

"Last Summer. Our mini reunion. Kitsu had no plans on attending. Want to know what made him go?"

It was Nonoko who answered. "I told him you were going to be there."

Anna didn't know that.

"Don't you see? Open your eyes, Anna! Stop acting like kids. You two are worse than Mikan and Natsume."

Anna ignored Sumire's statement. "I appreciate your help, guys. But really, I'm fine with this."

"You're not."

"Nonoko, please."

"No. You listen, Anna. I'm worried, okay? This thing with Kitsu? Not knowing where you stand? It's not healthy. Let's not forget the fact that he's so far away. Anna, he... you... What if you're not the only girl he calls every night? Just think... you can't get jealous because who are you anyway? You don't have any authority. You are in no position to-"

"But what if I don't want to know where I stand in his life? What if I don't want to get jealous? What if I'm fine with it?" Anna raised her voice. She had enough of this.

"Then you'd be lying to yourself." Nonoko reached for Anna's hand and gave it a squeeze before she let go a second later. "No girl would ever be happy with what you have. Call him."

That was the thing about Nonoko; she always, always, _always_ knew the right words to say. That's why they were best friends.

Anna felt her mobile phone becoming heavier in her skirt pocket as the seconds rolled on.

She took a deep breath. "Fine."

* * *

Nonoko and Sumire watched as Anna left their table to make the call.

"Good thing you decided to come with. That girl never listens to me," Sumire said.

"That's because you went all commando on her. You know Anna." Nonoko stole a glance at the clock. "Are we doing the right thing, Permy? Anna does have a point. We shouldn't meddle."

Sumire waved her off. "Please. One day, when they have little Anna and Kitsu babies, they'll be thanking us. Trust me."

"You sound so sure."

"Aren't you?"

"I mean... Nobody knows what's going to happen in the future, right?"

"Which side are you on, Ogasawara?" Sumire eyed her friend.

Nonoko laughed, "Shouda, I'm Team Kitsu-Anna all the way."

"Good answer. Now, where in heaven's name is Kitsu anyway?"

"Check his travel blog," Nonoko suggested.

"Already there, sister." Sumire checked her tablet. "Huh. Fancy."

"Where?"

"Singapore."

"Will he be spending the holidays there?"

Sumire read Kitsuneme's latest blog post. "Yeah. Ugh. The nerve of that bastard."

"Language, Permy."

Before Sumire could come up with a response, Anna passed by their table, one hand covering her mouth as if she was trying to control her breathing.

"Anna?" Nonoko called out. "What's wrong?"

"Your coffee's on the house," was her reply. "Friends. He said... we were... God, I need some air." Without turning back, Anna grabbed her jacket from the rack and was out the door.

Nonoko's eyes widened. She was already getting her bag when she said, "I better-"

"Go. Yeah, follow her." Sumire answered, still shocked by the turn of events. "I... I'll just make a phone call."

Nonoko bit her lower lip, the result of their actions slowly sinking in. "Sumire, what have we done?"

"Get a hold of yourself." She held Nonoko's shoulders. "I have a plan. Just make sure Anna's fine."

_Of course she wasn't fine_, Sumire mentally scolded herself.

Nonoko nodded and left the café .

Sumire closed her eyes and counted to ten before she took her phone and pressed number 1 on her speed dial.

She crossed her legs and hoped that her plan wouldn't fail.

He answered on the fourth ring.

"Yooouuu called?" He practically sang the words.

Even after all that has happened, his voice always calmed Sumire down. "Koko, we have a problem."

"What happened?" he replied in a more serious tone.

"I'll tell you the details in a few. Just answer this, do you have any plans in the next twenty four hours?"

"I have to attend this-"

"Cancel them," she ordered.

From the other end of the line, Koko gulped. "Uh, okay."

"Great. Now, meet me in the airport in half an hour. Don't be late or else I'll kill you."

"The airport? Sumire, what the hell is-"

"Shut up. I'll tell you personally," Sumire started to fix her things. "You better be on your way to your car, Koko."

"I am, I am! Geez. Relax, woman! Could you at least tell me where we're going?"

Sumire was already outside the café; the cool winter breeze greeted her without warning. She raised her hand, hailing a taxi.

Even though he couldn't see, Sumire smirked before answering, "Singapore."

"Singapore? _Are you crazy_?"

"Nope," she answered as a taxi pulled over. "Last one at the airport gets to buy the tickets!"

"Sumire Shouda, it's two days before Christmas. Will you please tell me what is-"

"Love you. Bye!"

Sumire ended the call.

* * *

Kitsu was on his way back to the apartment he was staying for the time being that late evening. The train was packed but he had no other choice. He was tired, he'd been walking the entire day, and not to mention hungry.

With hands in his pockets he walked down the streets stealing a glance at a couple of city kids who were laughing at someone's joke.

He missed home. Especially now that Christmas was drawing near. Being with friends and loved ones...

He missed her the most.

Kitsuneme entered the building and took two stairs at a time. He needed a sleep and food, pronto. He rounded a corner, his keys already out when he noticed... he didn't need the keys.

The door was opened half way.

"Wha-?"

He took a step back. Someone broke into his apartment.

Kitsuneme was about to call the place's security when he heard two arguing voices.

"I can't wait anymore."

"Be quiet!"

Two_ familiar_ arguing voices.

"We look like burglars."

"Keep your voice down!"

"You're the one shouting. I'm starving."

"Make yourself useful and use your Alice. Check if he's here.

"Yes, ma'am."

Kitsu paused. Right, it was time to think.

_Koko? As much as I missed you guys… why the hell did you break into my apartment?_

A heartbeat later he heard Koko say, "He's here."

"Hide!"

"No need. He knows we broke in. And like me, he's hungry as well."

Kitsuneme rolled his eyes before he strode three paces and pushed the door wide open. There he found two of his closest friends for as long as he could remember. Sumire was standing by the fireplace while Koko was sprawled on the sofa.

"You sure know how to make yourself feel at home," Kitsuneme said to Koko.

"Really?" Koko asked as the sat up straight. "I haven't seen you since summer and those were your first words to me?"

"Actually I said… or ugh thought that I missed you guys."

Koko grinned. "Touché."

"Okay, enough with the bromance."

Kitsuneme turned to his somewhat pissed friend, though he had no idea why. "Miiire! How about a hug for old time's sake?" He spread out his arms.

Sumire smiled mischievously but went towards him.

"I think I'll pass," she said as she balled her fist.

"What?"

Next thing he knew something hit him hard in the face.

Then everything went black.

* * *

He woke up to the infamous couple arguing (yet again).

"You punched him, Sumire!"

"He had it coming and plus, he deserved it! He's lucky that I didn't scratch his face with my nails."

"You're unbelievable."

Kitsuneme wasn't sure how long he'd been out but listening to these two… just a couple of minutes, he guessed.

"So I'm the bad guy here? I needed to knock some sense into that thick skull of his! What is the matter with you? I'm _trying_ to help them."

"You're _trying_ to get Kitsu a one way ticket to heaven!"

"Or hell."

"SUMIRE!"

One thing was perfectly clear to Kitsuneme, nothing was. Oh, make it two; his head was throbbing. Which meant that there _was_ something perfectly clear, which would cancel the first statement, which would make it one thing perfectly clear instead of two.

Okay… that was confusing.

He opened his eyes. "Stop talking like I'm not here, okay? I can hear you."

Kitsuneme tried to crane his neck but he twitched from the pain instead.

"You hit your head hard when you fell after…" Koko's eyes trailed to Sumire. "Yeah, after what she did. I'll go get some ice."

With Koko gone, it was just the Sumire and Kitsuneme in the living room. He silently thanked Koko for leaving in his head (he was pretty sure Koko heard it).

And knowing Sumire, Kitsuneme spoke first.

"So, mind telling me what that knock out punch was for?"

She bit her lower lip. "If you want me to feel guilty and say sorry for it, I won't and I don't. You know me better than that."

The young lad chuckled. "Mire, I'm only asking for an explanation. What's up?"

"You really don't know?"

"If I did I wouldn't ask now would I? I'm not like your boyfriend. I can't read what's going on inside your head."

"You're making me want to hit you again! Ugh. I'm controlling myself because Anna might get mad at me and-"

"Anna? This is about Anna?"

"And we have a winner everybody! Give him a prize!" Sumire announced dramatically. "Yes, you flying pig, it's about Anna!" she hissed.

"Your name calling gets worse every year, huh? Especially puns about my alice."

"Will you _listen_ to me?" She glared at him. Sumire lost it, she did not travel all the way to Singapore for this.

He always did this. Every time something would go wrong, he'd make a joke. But Sumire knew him well and she had enough of his childish acts.

Kitsuneme saw the eagerness in Suire's voice; he sighed. "I know. You don't need to tell me. I was talking to her, remember?"

"_And?_"

"And that's why I-"

Before Kitsuneme could finish, Koko entered the room. "Ice is here! Here ya go, buddy." He handed the pack to Kitsuneme who was still lying down on the couch.

"Thanks," he mumbled and placed it at the back of his head. "Ow." Sumire's punch didn't hurt as much, but the fall right after did.

Koko nodded and faced Sumire. "Nonoko texted me a while back. She's been calling you and you're not answering."

She took out her phone and mumbled a curse. "Just a sec." Sumire went outside the apartment.

Koko just stood there, hands in his pockets, as he watched Sumire closed the door shut when she left.

"Mire must be a handful."

Koko chuckled. "You bet."

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"For that lecture you're going to give me. Let's have it," Kitsuneme said as he made himself comfortable.

Koko eyed his best friend for a second or two before he decided to sit on the coffee table. "You're calm about this."

"Yup."

"You're planning something."

"_You_ know me well. The lecture?"

Koko was having second thoughts whether or not to talk to Kitsuneme now. Nonetheless he said, "Reasons."

"Reasons?"

"That old saying that everything happens for a reason?"

Kitsuneme nodded.

"Right. Okay. There's a reason why Sumire and I are here and why you think she's interfering." Koko paused to look at Kitsuneme if he was following.

Kitsuneme knew that look. "Stop reading my mind."

"Sorry. Old habits die hard," he said immediately "All I'm saying is that it's pointless if you know the reason but you do nothing. Don't just stand there and watch. You have to act. So it happened, you can't turn back time, you figure out the reason, but it doesn't stop there. If you aren't satisfied or if you don't understand the reason because you're filled with regret, you have to _do something_."

"You're a better talker than Sumire," Kitsuneme pointed out.

"Yeah? I think I sounded like Mikan for a moment there."

"You did," he said as he forced himself to sit up straight. "Kinda freaked me out. Where'd you get those words? Some chick flick?"

"Spur of the moment."

"Huh. Yeah, you're still freaking me out." He got up, his head feeling a whole lot better thanks to the ice, and stretched.

"Where are you going?" Koko asked as Kitsuneme took a duffel bag that he didn't notice that was on the floor next to his feet this whole time.

Kitsuneme's hand was on the doorknob when he looked back. "I had a plan remember?" He took out a piece of paper from the bag and even from afar Koko could see the logo of the airlines. "I'm going home."

He was almost out the door when Koko stopped him. "One last piece of advice."

His friend raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Long distance relationships never work."

Kitsuneme grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

Then he was gone.

Moments later Sumire came bursting inside the room. "Was that Kitsu who just left?"

Koko was smiling, he couldn't believe he didn't see that one coming. Kitsuneme had hidden it from his mind so that Koko couldn't figure out what he was planning.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Where is he going? Is he trying to escape? We better go after him!"

"Nah. He's got a plane to catch." Koko reached for her hand. "Want to go for a walk?"

* * *

Anna spent Christmas eve by herself. The day before she'd gotten numerous calls from Kitsuneme but her pride wouldn't let her answer the phone. But ever since the 24th and today… nada. Not even a text from him.

She felt awful because she was so affected. It made her feel weak.

So there she was in her place. She just came back from her parents' house, where she spent her Christmas day with her loved ones. It was fun of course, but there was a part of her that was missing.

"It's been a long day," Anna mumbled to herself. She went to the kitchen and prepared herself a cup of coffee.

She was almost finished drinking when her phone rang.

Anna knew it was him. She assigned a different ring tone for him when he called.

She stared at her mobile phone for a while before deciding to answer.

"Where are you?"

Anna was surprised at how urgent his voice sounded. As much as she missed talking to him, Anna had to remind herself that she was… oh God, she didn't know what she was supposed to feel.

She decided to keep it simple.

"Home. Why?"

"Nothing. Are we still fighting?"

Anna heard loud music playing in the background, she found it hard to hear what Kitsuneme was saying but she heard his question nevertheless… she just decided not to answer it. "What is that noise? Are you outside or something?"

A pause. "Yeah, I am."

"Go someplace quiet. We need to talk."

"I figured as much."

The doorbell rang.

"Hang on. Someone's at the door, must be carolers."

"Take your time."

She gritted her teeth. It irritated her how calm he sounded.

Anna checked her wallet if she had money to give to the cute little carolers. _I have enough_, she thought.

She pulled the door open, her ears ready for the Christmas songs she was about to listen.

Instead… she saw him.

_'Are you outside or something?'_

_'Yeah, I am.'_

Anna couldn't believe her eyes, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"There was this chick-flick that they made us watch in the airport," Kitsuneme started. "And the female protagonist named Annabelle had this little game called 'I Have No Idea What To Call This Game' because she had no idea what to call that game. Basically, you get timed for like five minutes and talk. Just talk. No one has to interrupt. The other has to listen. I'm not even sure if it's a game but I wanted to give it a shot. You up for it?"

It was only then that Anna realized that they were still talking through the phone.

Anna nodded, she was still in shock.

"Great. Time me, okay?"

Anna glanced at her wrist watch and nodded once more.

"Five minutes. Easy." Kitsuneme took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It was stupid. What I said a few days ago. I had no idea what came over me when I said that we were just friends because I don't want us to be just friends. I like you. A lot. A whole lot. More than you think. I think you're amazing and awesome. And and and… after our call last time, I regretted it. Big time. That's why I booked a flight back here because I wanted to talk to you… in person. I wanted to see you. Then my flight got delayed, then it got cancelled. I spent Christmas eve in the airport, so that I could get another flight, which was the reason why I had a lot of time to watch the movie. The movie was great by the way, I'm not sure if I like it because Annabelle's name reminded me of you and I uhm... I... I'm getting off topic now." Kitsuneme breathed out a sigh. "Just my luck, right? But then I realized… there must be reason why this is happening. Maybe someone was just testing my patience or whatever. Maybe it was my punishment for being such a jerk. I just…"

Kitsuneme took both of her hands in his and started to sway them slowly. He was glad she didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "How much time do I have left?"

Honestly? Anna lost track of time, she was too busy listening. With tears in her eyes, heart pounding fast, she said, "A minute, I suppose."

They locked eyes.

"Great."

He pulled her towards him and kissed her.

* * *

...

...

...

_And that's it._

_***laughs***_

_You have no idea how many minds and memories I had to dig just to get everything perfect. _

_There were so many people involved, man! Yours truly, included._

_I'm an amazing storyteller, riiiiight?_

_So yeah. You and Anna. Wow. I'm happy for you, Kitsu. FINALLY._

_This is just the beginning but if you get this tape and you're listening to it a little bit into the future… it must have ended well, don't you think?_

_God, I am so awesome for doing this._

_And you still owe me 300 rabbits! Or maybe I still owe you 300 rabbits?_

_Huh. Anywaaaaaaaay._

_What else?_

_Oh yeah. Lastly, I would like to thank Mochu for lending me his old fashioned voice recorder._

_Peace out!_

_Andpleasedon'tkillmeforsnoopingaroundothe rpeople'slives! C'mon, let's face it, what are the odds that this will be published at some site in the internet and stuff? It won't. I think. I hope._

_***laughs nervously***_

_Yeah... that would be awkward._

_Bye!_

_Don't do drugs!_

_***click!***_

_**-Nothing Follows. End of Recording-**__  
_

* * *

The tape ended and Kitsuneme sat there arms crossed. "That sneaky bastard."

"Kitsu, are you home? We better get going. You don't want to miss the fireworks now do you?"

It was Anna.

"I'm in the basement, sweetheart," he called out to his wife. He smiled to himself. "You'd never guess who decided to give us a late Christmas present."

**-The End-**


End file.
